Gumballs burden
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: After an unfortunate series of events, gumball finds himself working for an odd business. Being forced to follow strict guidelines an rules. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Day

It was a normal day in the town of Elmore. The sun was high in the sky, being somewhat blocked out by multiple dark clouds that were ready to burst out rain. At one small home in particular, the sound of an alarm clock ringing could be heard from upstairs. Inside the room was a mess of clothes lying around the floor, clearly from the lack of being cleaned recently. A hand reached out toward the nightstand, slamming onto the alarm clock and turning it straight off. The blankets of the bunk bed moved aside, revealing a young cat with blue fur and slightly pointy ears, wearing a blank white shirt and shorts. He rubbed his head tiredly. "Ugh… I was up way too late…" he muttered to himself while getting dressed and putting on his usual clothing, a tan colored sweater with black jeans. He stretched, and he looked around. He could see his younger brother a goldfish with arms and legs, still slumbering. He went over and shook the fishbowl that he was sleeping in on the nightstand, jolting the goldfish awake. He stood up and climbed out of his bowl.

"Morning, Gumball… what time is it?" the fish greeted his feline brother. "It's almost time for the bus, Darwin," Gumball answered while digging through the littered piles of clothing for his backpack, Darwin doing the same to try and find his. The two were well known throughout the town of Elmore not only for their antics but for the damage they have caused, but it was never anything they got in major trouble for. Usually the punishment was handled by their mother.

"Oh wow… I told you we shouldn't have stayed up until 2AM!" his younger sibling exclaimed while they heard the sound of the bus horn honking outside. Gumball had found his backpack right after the honk. He threw it onto his back, seeing Darwin with his found already. The two sped downstairs and they jolted past the mainly empty rooms, presuming that their mother had already left for work before they were awake for breakfast. The siblings arrived to the bus, both relieved that they at least made it onto the bus. Inside the bus, all of the other students were already seated and chatting idly. It wasn't an abnormal morning so far. The two were usually picked up last.

Gumball and Darwin walked to the very back of the bus and took their usual seats alone together. The most notable detail was the emergency escape door off to the side in case of an accident that was to take place. While the two just were resting for most of the bus ride, Gumball noticed one of the students sitting nearby a chair or two ahead. She had bright orange hair with two horns sticking out of it and green skin and black pants along with bands around her wrists. She seemed to be just staring at the floor. "What's wrong with Jamie?" Gumball spoke to his sibling about Jamie, who was known in school for being one of a few bullies that were known for causing trouble to other students. He had noticed a depressed look on her. "Probably because Tina got suspended for a month… she accidentally hit the principal with her tail and it broke his arm," Darwin explained his presumption behind what happened to cause the bullies depression.

"Well… I guess that's good…" Gumball shrugged, knowing it was one less bully to deal with. He did feel bad for Jamie, but he remembered the multiple beatings he had mainly received from her friend. Jamie normally went for the emotional bullying. "So how have things been with Penny?" Darwin tried to change the subject while they saw rain begin to drizzle outside. "I think she's been out sick for the past few days, but they haven't been the best every time I try to do anything, Tobias gets in the way. Literally, I tried to kiss her at lunch one time and a sandwich hit me from across the room," the little kitten expressed his irritation while the bus was about to arrive at school. "Well, what can you do? He'll just beat you up otherwise," his brother reminded him, although they knew Tobias was not exactly the toughest in all of Elmore. The bus came to a stop as everyone began to climb off and enter the school in a hurry to get out of the rain.

Soon, Gumball was at his locker, putting his backpack away. His brother was already heading off for class along with most of the other students. The halls were practically empty as of now. Gumball was finishing up at his locker before he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey, Gumball," a familiar voice rang out. He just let out a sigh of irritation over recognizing that voice, turning around and seeing a colourful boy with a headband on his head, standing in front of him. "What do you want, Tobias?" Gumball cut to the chase, speaking to Tobias who was once a good friend but turned into a practical bully ever since he had begun dating a girl by the name of Penny Fitzgerald. "I want you to break up with Penny, and I'll leave you alone, simple as that," he explained his practical demands, making the blue kitten raise an eyebrow.

"I am not going to do that, Tobias. All you do is just harass me. You're just going to wind up getting expelled at this rate," Gumball warned him. "Face it. You're just pathetic…" he added, only to get punched in the face, stumbling back into the lockers. Gumball groaned while he rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, but this time, I came to make sure you listen to me!" Tobias claimed, punching the blue kitten in the stomach. Gumball tried to throw a punch back, but the pain he was in now caused him to miss. He got hit in the face again, falling onto the floor with multiple bruises on his face.

"I hope you understand that this time…" Tobias told him in a practically evil fashion before walking away, having just brutalized him. Gumball just stared while beginning to pass out from the multiple blows to the head that he had received.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bully's Help

Gumball groaned while beginning to reawaken, after a big beating that he received from Tobias that rendered him unconscious. He looked around, lying inside the nurse's office alone. He held his head in pain while getting up out of the examination table that he had been resting on. "How'd I get here…?" he wondered aloud, presuming that the nurse had found him unconscious and had brought him here. Gumball waited patiently for the nurse to get back, wondering where exactly she was. After a short time of waiting, he saw the door open, but he unexpectedly saw Jamie enter, and he already felt worried. "J-Jamie! H-hey, what are you doing here?" Gumball greeted her nervously, wondering why she was in the nurse's office instead of class. Jamie approached him, with a small sigh before explaining.

"You were passed out in front of my locker, so I brought you here. Figured I'd find out what happened to you," Jamie answered with not much energy in her voice. He still knew how depressed she has been because of Tina's suspension. It was somewhat confusing to him that she even cared enough to bring him here. "Tobias decided to make his threats more physical…" Gumball spoke, still in a bit of pain from the brutalizing. He looked down at his hands, and back up at the orange haired girl, having an idea come into his mind. "Hey, Jamie… you know how to fight, right?" Gumball started. "Yeah. Don't get to use it much anymore though. What's it to you?" She answered with a raised eyebrow. Gumball looked away awkwardly, thinking of how exactly to word what he wanted to say.

"W-why don't you to teach me to fight? I'm sick of being beaten up. I'm kind of sick of a lot of things in general lately," Gumball admitted, requesting for her to train him. A snicker came out from Jamie before she burst into laughter, right in front of him. It was a ridiculous request. Gumball was not the toughest. In fact, the only thing he was good at as far as she had seen was to survive even the worst of injuries. Once she stopped laughing, she straightened back up. "Aah… that was a good one…" she said, but looking at his face, she could tell through the few bruises that he was being serious. "…Alright… give me one reason why I should do more for you than I already have," she exclaimed, wishing for one reason, otherwise she will be heading straight out the door.

"I don't know… maybe I could help you. I mean, without Tina, you aren't as scary. I could try to fill in?" Gumball suggested with a shrug. Jamie thought about it for a quick second, and she gave a sigh of irritation. "Fine. Come on, follow me. My parents are going to be out late tonight," she said, getting up. "Wait! Don't I need to get back to my classes?" Gumball tried to protest leaving so early, his head still aching a little. "You've been out for a while. School's already letting out. I didn't think Tobias could throw that good of a punch that could black you out for hours, honestly," Jamie claimed while continuing to lead him away. Gumball felt that he was not going to be in trouble at least, but wondered what exactly she had planned to teach him.

Gumball could see the somewhat empty school halls ahead, only a few students were still there. Gumball was getting some looks for his bruises but not a lot. Jamie was walking a few steps in front of him. He still had an uneasy feeling, but he didn't want a past mindset to get the better of him. He wanted to see her as more than just a bully after all. She had brought him to the nurse, so it is the least he could do. After they had gotten their backpacks from their lockers, he had a question bothering him in the back of his head, and he couldn't just ignore it. "Hey, um, Jamie. Why did you become a bully anyway?" Gumball questioned, hoping it wasn't for personal reasons. The two just continued walking the streets. The sky was still looking dark from the rain this morning, but so far the rain had stopped. He didn't receive an answer from her for a good few minutes. Instead she thought it over.

"You know I got held back a year. When I first heard the news, I was full of rage. I didn't know what to do with it, and at one point I punched a hole through the wall of my room. I just went over the edge, and somehow, it felt great…" Jamie reminisced about her memories that drove her to bullying, but Gumball knew her to be more of the type to go for emotional assaults instead of physical, but she was more than able to throw a hard punch whenever she wanted.

"I'm honestly surprised Tobias hasn't pushed you over the edge in rage yet…" Jamie commented while they continued to walk through Elmore. Gumball was still slightly annoyed that they missed the bus, but he was confused by her words. "What do you mean?" Gumball asked. Jamie shrugged while fixing some of her hair out of her eyes. "Everyone knows how mad your mom can get. I got something I want to try when we get to my house. And if that doesn't work… well, then you got no hopes of getting tougher. And one warning; stay out of my room," Jamie instructed. Gumball just gulped staying silent while continuing to follow her.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
